


The Arcana x Apprentice

by nobeliumoxygenoxygen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Modern AU, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Studying, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobeliumoxygenoxygen/pseuds/nobeliumoxygenoxygen
Summary: Compilation of oneshots of my Arcana x apprentice from my tumblr sideblog (nobeliumoxygenoxygenmisc)9: asra || a promised danceYou’d wanted a dance at the masquerade, but considering what ended up happening, it had been impossible. Asra doesn’t forget his promises. (<1k words)





	1. asra || daffodils in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanahaki au (<1k words) - with you and asra so deeply in love, he never thought he would be one stricken with the disease

Asra had seen those afflicted with the Hanahaki disease.

It was rare, but well-known. Victims were met with sympathy, pity, and understanding–it was so, so much easier to care for those with Hanahaki than those with the plague, because the cause was general knowledge, almost common sense, and everyone knew that hanahaki was not contagious.

He had even been approached by people with the disease, begging to cure him yet all he could do was direct them to the nearest clinic. For magic was capable of many things, but manipulating love was one thing it was not; was forbidden. 

Every time he was approached, he could not help but thank the stars, the Magician, whoever or whatever was out there, that his love was reciprocated. That he could tell you he loved you and you would smile, or giggle, or roll your eyes (for he told you that countless times during the day, enough so that you often told him “I swear you only know three words”, and he would reply, “They’re the best three words _to_ know.”), saying an “I love you too!” back before you left for pumpkin bread, or closed your eyes to sleep, or simply carried on with whatever you were doing beforehand.

There wasn’t a night he went without thanking the universe that the love you shared was as strong as it was, including the nights when he slept underneath the stars, on the dusty desert dunes.

Asra had just never thought it would be lost.

He knew that he was fooling no one but himself–and sometimes, he knew he wasn’t fooling even himself. But the journeys he took just to get away from you would suffice, for now.

Emotionally, he could not bear to cut off the love that tied him to you, but nor could he physically bear the coughing fits, the tightening in his chest, that was the hanahaki. He’d hidden it from you well enough; he was good at secrets, and with you already so trusting (but in a way so, so different than before), you never thought much about the one-off occasions he had messed up or miscalculated the pain. Instead you believed his smooth, half-truths half-lies that slowly became less of a half and more of a whole.

But there were still days he woke up with such a _longing_ for you, such _love_ he could not hold back anymore, that he knew he had to leave–leave or hurt more than he already was.

Muriel didn’t understand why he put up with it and if Asra didn’t know him any better, he would have thought he was disapproving, angry, but his friend knew what kind of a relationship he had with you. What kind of a tether you had on him.

It did hurt. Some days, when the beast was all the company Asra had during the worst of his fits as he spat out petal after petal, root after root, under the blazing sun, even the beast asked him.

_Is it worth it?_

_Always,_ Asra would say _._

It was better like this. Better he suffered than you did.

Because he knew nothing would hurt as much as the day he’d lied under the same blazing sun in a different place, an island; hands stinging, eyes blurring, heart

_collapsing._

But the first time he had said I love you after your recovery, only to be met by a blank stare, silence, and a still statue, was a close, close second.

For it was the day his heart began _suffocating_.

Under the tightening grip of the blooming, squeezing, daffodil.

 _Unrequited love_.

 _Hanahaki._


	2. asra || you are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on ‘you are my sunshine’ (>1.5k words) - moments in asra’s life, from small snippets of being with you to a journey to a certain island

**_You are my sunshine_ **

“What are you smiling about?” 

“It’s too bright. Did we forget to set up the tent again?”

Asra blinked blearily up at you as you gave him a quizzical look. “No? We’re inside the tent, Asra.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t help his grin from widening. “I guess I just mistook your brightness for the sun.”

Your answering blush and exasperated laugh was enough to last him the rest of the day, and even though you promptly dumped your blanket on his head, Asra did not regret setting up the conversation just to say that one line. 

**_My only sunshine_ **

The ride back to Vesuvia was the same as always–the beast sprinting through the desert at breakneck speed, Faust entwined around him and watching their progress with delight. And yet every time he travelled with you, Asra swore he felt happier than the last. No matter if you were talking amiably about whatever had piqued your interest that day, or sleeping, like now.

This time, you sat in front, for he did not want you slipping off as you slept, but whether you sat behind or not, it was always a comfort to feel your presence, your breath on his skin, your hair tickling his face even as he buried himself in it, relishing in your scent. 

You shifted in your seat, mumbling what he made out to be something that sounded suspiciously like “Give me the food, Asra.” He chuckled, the arm around you tightening to reposition yourself. That was both a mistake, and not, for you woke up then.

“How long was I out?”

“Only an hour so far. You can go back to sleep, Y/N.”

You shook your head. “You can sleep this ti…” Your words trailed off as you yawned, and you ducked your head in embarrassment. You didn’t have to turn to see Asra’s smug expression.

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Sleep!” Faust said.

“Faust says sleep,” Asra relayed.

“Fine, fine, I get it you two. I’ll go to sleep again,” You grumbled, settling back into his chest as he laughed once more.

**_You make me happy_ **

The shop was probably one of the most unconventional shops there was in Vesuvia. There was never a set opening and closing time, and most regular patrons just had to be accustomed to a kind of _feeling_ they had to cultivate to determine whether or not they would be open. And yet there were times when handling customers and doing readings did become mundane, and too much of a routine for Asra’s liking. 

Still, you always seemed to make everyday just a bit different.

“So I didn’t know whether to buy the pumpkin bread or try Selasi’s new recipe because I know you were craving the pumpkin bread today but, but the new bread looked and smelled _heavenly_ so I bought both and well, um, we have…” You mumbled the rest under your breath, seemingly too embarrassed to continue.

“We have..?” Asra prompted, giving you a reassuring smile. You looked sheepish, but Asra knew that whatever you did would never be able to anger him. 

“We now have nothing else for lunch or dinner now,” You finished. “I’m sorry!” You added quickly, continuing. “But we have lots of bread and I think bread for dinner is nice, right? Selasi’s bread has never failed us after all and–”

Asra did not like interrupting you, but he couldn’t help the laugh that spewed out. Pretty soon, you joined in, leaning against the counter to allow Faust to poke her head into the bags full of loaves.

“Y/N,” He began when he cooled down. “You don’t have to look so worried. Of course we can have bread for lunch. And dinner.” You relaxed, smiling. “Even if it’s _just bread_.”

When you had both settled down upstairs, you handed Asra his bread loaf and a knife, giving him a silly grin before saying, “Your meal, master Asra.” He snorted and took a bite. “Is it to your liking? Or would master Asra prefer another dish?”

He played along, giving a contemplative ‘hm’. “What would the chef recommend?”

“More bread,” You said at the same time Faust squealed “Bread!” happily.

He smiled. “Then I shall take their recommendation.”

**_When skies are grey_ **

Some days were hard. Long days in the shop, when the desire to travel had reached its peak, for one. And the anniversary of his parents’ death, for another. 

Asra had always thought he preferred to be alone for that day, save for Faust curled up around him. Muriel had understood, but he’d always ensured Faust stayed with him to keep him safe, and most importantly, grounded. Asra had never realised just how much your presence, even silent and still, was so, so wanted.

His head lied in your lap, face pushed into your stomach and his arms wrapped awkwardly around you. He wasn’t sleeping, neither of you were, but though it was silent and you mindlessly stroked his hair, it was enough. 

For now, it was enough.

**_You’ll never know dear_ **

There were so many moments that you never saw Asra looking. 

Like the times when you laughed too hard at something–hopefully at something he had said–, eyes shut, doubled over, the twinkling of your laughter literal music to his ears, as cheesy as that was. Or the late nights when you and he talked about anything and everything, sometimes until your eyes couldn’t stay open but you continued to talk and listen. Or when you’d go into the market and he’d wait on the side as you bartered and bought whatever you two needed. Early mornings when you woke up later than him–admittedly _rare_ mornings–, not awake enough to notice Asra’s gaze. When you’re talking about something that you’re passionate about, stars in your eyes, frowning a bit when you catch him just staring and not quite listening. 

So many moments that you never caught, just because you weren’t looking. So many smiles that were reserved just for you.

Always just for you.

**_How much I love you_ **

“Clearly I love you more, Asra.”

“Y/N, there’s something you have to know.” You gave him a challenging raised eyebrow. “You need glasses, because what’s clear here is that _I_ love _you_ more.”

Rolling your eyes, you playfully pushed him away as you both lay in bed. “Hm, I’m not so sure about that.” You got up on your elbows, grinning down at him. “Let’s see, I wouldn’t be able to count all the ways I love you on all the hands of the people in Vesuvia.”

Asra grinned back, a mirrored challenging gleam in his eyes. “Ah, but _I_ wouldn’t be able to count all the ways I love you on all the hands of the _world_.”

You momentarily pouted, before persevering for there was no way you were going to lose now. “I was wrong. I meant, I would need all the stars in the galaxy to count the ways I love you.”

He only smiled wider. “And I would need all the stars in all the magical realms _and_ this one to count the ways I love you.”

“Oh, but are there stars in _all_ the realms?”

“Maybe not all of them, but I already know the Magician’s realm does, and that’s already a galaxy on it’s own.”

There was a competitive glint in both your eyes now.

There was no way either of you were going to lose, it seemed.

**_Please_ **

Arguments were rare. Of course, there were the almost daily play fights, sometimes even escalating into a pillow fight that constituted the only physical violence–if one could even call it that–between you two. 

But if anything became too strained, it was almost a tie to see who would apologise first. Sometimes you were stubborn, so most of the time Asra won. But other times he had to take a walk around Vesuvia just to get his thoughts into an organised order before he could return, and by then both of you were willing to apologise or compromise.

It was very, very rare that Asra left Vesuvia completely after an argument. For if there was one thing he had to do before going on adventures you couldn’t accompany, it was making sure you knew just how much he loved you before he left. You had once joked that it sounded too much like he was leaving for good and he’d told you that that would never be true. You had then said, “Well, don’t make it sound so much like you’re going to die out there or something, okay?” You two had shared a laugh back then, you playfully telling Faust to take care of Asra in case his fluffy white hair joined their cloudy brethren in the sky, leaving him vulnerable to whatever was out there.

Neither of you had thought that the day he couldn’t say anything to you would come.

Neither of you had thought that it would be you who would not return. For in a sense, you were each other’s homes.

**_Don’t take_ **

Running through Vesuvia had never been as terrifying as that moment. 

Asra ran; Faust and him giving alleyways quick glances, every hooded face a look, scanning crowds and everyone and anyone who passed him.

The crowds thinned the closer they got to the docks. 

Shipments to the Lazaret that day had ended, so the docks were ominously empty, save for the few sails men tying up their boats. 

Asra had all but jumped into the one boat left untied, the sailor crying out in confusion more than anger, for when they saw Asra’s sweating pain-stricken face, they all but backed off.

Especially when they saw how he looked at the island with more fear than anyone should had ever known.

**_My sunshine_ **

He had felt it.

He had felt it as if it was burning his own skin.

The flames tearing into him, melting his very being and yet, at the very same time, doing absolutely nothing.

For it was not him who had gone through that pain.

It was you.

The pain in his fingers was nothing compared to that. Compared to the ache in his chest, as if something that was supposed to be beating inside was not, as if it had been carved out and the weight of the object in his hand was not the handful of ash and dirt, but his own heart instead, slipping through his fingers.

Falling, falling, falling.

Even though you had brightness to rival the sun, Asra knew that those flames would have stopped at nothing to devour all in their path.

You were gone.

You were gone.

**_Away_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asra and angst just go hand in hand im so sorry. i was hoping my second arcana fic would be happier lmao - thank u for reading tell me if you liked it?


	3. Main 6 receiving love letters (HCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (quick note: this was imagined in a modern high school setting but it’s not very specific anyway)

Asra 

  * Pleasantly surprised, especially if it’s from his crush (aka, you)
  * He reads them with a little smile and then tucks it away for later
  * he looks like he hasn’t given it a second thought (tho he’s smiling more than usual) but know that he has been giving it all his thoughts because he either a) has to figure out a way to gently let the giver down or b) has to figure out what, when, where, and how he’s going to tell _you_ he likes you back
  * but he approaches you later when you’re least expecting it because it’s asra what do you expect
  * He may even write a letter back before approaching you
  * Write him puns or pickup lines (snake ones!!) or just have the letter be snake themed and he’s yours more than he already was



Nadia

  * Queen gets like five love letters a day
  * She’s professionally cool about it but it does pain her that she can’t reciprocate all of these heartfelt feelings especially when she can see a lot of work has gone into the letters
  * She reads all of them but if she were to keep all she received, she’d have, like a bookshelf of them ~~a reason why lucio does not like visiting her lmao she’s not _trying_ to rub it in his face~~
  * When she gets one from you though she’s practically radiating happiness the rest of the day until you and her can speak alone
  * She’s also happy she’s sure of your feelings now but rest assured, she’s still nervous about confessing either way



Julian

  * This boy probably thinks it was sent to the wrong person
  * Doesn’t like getting his hopes up so more often than not portia or someone else has to open it and tell him it’s actually _for him_
  * When he’s sure, he’s over the moon! Reads it with a huuuge blush (think tamaki’s full face blush from ohshc) and if it’s something like a poem he knows or just something that will appeal to his dramatic side you’ve got him
  * But then he goes into a spiel about how this person probably doesn’t even really know him and only likes this facade he’s put on and so, again, someone will have to all but _shove_ him towards the giver to get the feelings out and the whole mess sorted



Portia 

  * Adorably adorably surprised
  * She’s nadia’s bff here so she’s used to nadia getting them but when she gets one _herself_??? Oh her face is as red as her hair and her eyes are as wide as saucers
  * ~~this is sad to think about but she may also be used to people giving her love letters only to say “please give this to julian/nadia!!!”~~
  * She reads them with shaking hands because she’s _that_ excited but when she composes herself, portia’s a force to be reckoned with; _will_ hunt you down to find you and tell you she reciprocates your feelings
  * Would keep the letter forever - that is, until pepi destroys it



Muriel

  * Proooobably tries to deny it’s existence at first
  * Asra might have to give him a few pointed looks and nudges because muriel here does _not_ want to read it but he’s not subtle about ignoring it either. Really not subtle
  * Might think it’s a joke before he reads it and realises “oh. It’s from Y/N”
  * You’d have to have a semi good friendship with him before or else he will still think it’s a joke 
  * It’s only with the biggest of pushes will he actually approach you though, even after reading about your feelings, so you’ll probably have to take it upon yourself to approach _him_



Lucio 

  * Absolutely insufferably proud of it no matter who it’s from
  * (if it turns out to be a prank heaven help ~~everyone else~~ him he’ll mope for weeks privately whilst his wrath is turned onto the giver publicly)
  * Probably shows it off really unnecessarily and keeps his ~~comparatively~~ small stack of love letters somewhere to show off if the event calls for it. It doesn’t. But lucio does
  * When it’s from you though he’s flustered but still, he’s got a reputation to keep so he’s tampering down on that blush hard
  * It’s adorable in the “he’s still insufferable about it but you can see he’s nervous” way 
  * ngl he’ll approach you all teasingly like “heard you got a crush on me Y/N~” 
  * shoot back a flirty line and his “composure” will crack easily though



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried my hand at some headcanons for all main 6 so tell me how i went maybe..? thank u for reading! (also, question, do people prefer y/n or mc in arcana HCs?)


	4. Main 6 sleepover with MC (HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (modern au)

Asra

  * Affection affection affection
  * Aisha and salim are so so welcoming and you feel at home immediately
  * But then they’re also the super embarrassing parents who show you baby pictures of asra. Cue asra blushing adorably before resigning himself to his fate and just joining in (they’re also probably the parents that give asra that Parent Grin when he introduces you as _His friend_ if you’re not already dating)
  * You do loads of little miscellaneous activities like knitting snake sweaters for faust chimes and flamel and asra doing tarot readings and magic tricks for you
  * But movie time is the best because you get settled in together and it’s really just an excuse for you two to cuddle let’s be real
  * Asra pays attention to the movie like 5% and you the other 95%
  * Aisha and salim take a peek at you two and snap a quick pic to show you guys the next morning 
  * asra pretends to be embarrassed when they show you guys but you can bet when his parents leave it tucked on his desk he keeps it forever and completely ignores their pointed looks (they know he’s smiling when they turn away tho)



Nadia

  * Get ready to be pampered, spoiled, fed, and _blessed_
  * Nadia is amazing her family is amazing and you guys have an amazing time
  * They probably have, like, their own outdoor spa bath and pool so (like in the game but with swimsuits on) you two have a bath together underneath the beautiful night sky until her siblings crash your little party 
  * nadia is annoyed until she sees you laughing at the chaos (or as much chaos as the satrinava family can have) in the backyard and she has to blush because it may be dark but you’re all the light she needs when you smile like that ~~so she forgives her siblings just this once~~
  * Lots of music and dressing up in her extensive wardrobe. even though her clothes may not fit you she finds you _gorgeous_ in any and all of them
  * Some sneaky gossiping about some people in your school coughcough the courtiers and lucio
  * A movie before sleeping because it’s the time you two start cuddling on her four poster canopy bed and if you fall asleep first nadia’s just gonna be peacefully gazing at you before her siblings sneak in and tease her and she’s got to shush them before you wake up ~~she does not necessarily forgive them this time~~



Julian

  * Karaoke
  * It’s not exactly karaoke but it kinda is
  * You two have to start singing early because if it’s getting too late mazelinka will stomp right in and whack julian’s music player (and probably julian himself) with her spoon until it stops. then she’ll turn right around to you and smile and say “tell me if you need anything y/n”
  * A lot of dramatic renditions and reenactments of famous scenes like _that_ lion king scene
  * Yes, the one where simba is held in the air by the monkey (fight to see who’s simba)
  * If you’re lucky (or not depending on how you see the situation) julian will get portia in as well and maybe get a video or two of your reenactments
  * Careful though, if you’re reenacting a romantic disney scene and get too into the character julian loses composure for a few moments and starts blushing and stammering like crazy
  * He’ll retaliate with intensity just as good though. after five minutes of spluttering 
  * you probably end up sleeping first though because he doesn’t sleep until 3am (“these eyebags are hard to maintain y/n” “then _sleep_ so you dont have to maintain them” “w-wait i meant” “ _sleep”)_



Portia

  * cooking!!
  * You two have loads of fun in the kitchen making dinner but hopefully not _too much_ fun or else dinner’s gonna be compromised in favour of tiny food fights behind mazelinka’s back
  * definitely pranking julian if you’re up for it and you should be because pranking with portia is hilarious 
  * Gossip gossip gossip galore - portia knows things about _everyone_ and you two end up laughing until you’re crying because she knows _everything_
  * It’s a double edged sword though because it usually means she’s weaseling something out of _you_ by the end of the night ~~or morning if you guys are up for those Deep 3am conversations~~
  * Playing with pepi is a must!! Soft cuddles!! Pictures!! 
  * _pillow forts_!!! you take over the whole living room and steal extra pillows and blankets from julian and mazelinka _with the intent to return them_ but you two fall asleep before doing so and they don’t have the heart to wake you guys up
  * sleepovers with portia is everything - a good balance between laugh your heart out, wholesomeness, and deep talks 



Muriel

  * Soft, pure but content night together
  * Muriel takes in stray animals and has some chickens so you two probably spend a good portion of your night doing the daily chores to care for them all and giving them the love! They! Deserve! 
  * And be sure to give muriel the love he deserves too!
  * He’s flustered about having you in his home but if the animals love you he can’t deny how it’s nice to have you around 
  * It’s illegal to move if one is sleeping on you and muriel is surprisingly obliging when you ask for something so you don’t have to move and wake them up ~~tease him about being so Soft for his lil friends and he’ll blush~~
  * It’s practically community work because you take pictures of the animals and they’re good enough to put up as their adopt me pictures so sleepovers or just staying over in general is the most Wholesome Thing (and you sneak in some pictures of muriel with them too)
  * Actual sleep comes late because you both gotta tuck in all the ~~children~~ animals first



Lucio 

  * blatantly shows off his house to you but he really just wants you to be impressed because he wants you to have fun tonight and is lowkey ~~highkey~~ nervous you won’t 
  * Morga probably interrupts with an embarrassing one liner about lucio here and there so be prepared for the generic teenager “MUUUM!” yell
  * Melchior and Mercedes though? 👌 they are super cuddly and are precious precious babies and yes Lucio is jealous _they_ end up spending a fair bit of time with _you_ (he’s not jealous that _you’re_ with _them_ its the other way around of _course_ ) so be sure to invite him over to the cuddle session
  * You two probably do each other’s makeup and when lucio does yours he does his usual make up, then claims you should be honoured with this ~~cute~~ proud smirk on his face
  * play along and you’ll be fine, tease him about what the hell he’s done to you and he’ll mope
  * he _tries_ to gossip but some of the stories he tells you is slightly… far fetched (”they say vulgora keeps worms in his pants” “lucio w h at”) 
  * but when he tells them to you, you start laughing and he finds that oh that’s cute _you’re_ cute - so he’s upping the exaggeration _just_ a bit here and there before adding “but let’s be real it’s definitely not true” because he still has to save face



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~writing this made me wish i could go to sleepovers~~ lmao i hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Main 6 with MC in the snow (HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (modern au)

Asra

  * Don’t lose him in the snow because asra’s hair is snow so be sure to keep your asra near you at All Times
  * snow snakes because faust (later when you facetime her, coz she’s being babysat by muriel, and show her the pictures of the snow snake she’s _ecstatic_ its adorable “twins!”)
  * He always makes sure you’re bundled up enough but show the slightest shiver and he’s piling more layers on top
  * if you two go tobogganing down together, asra doesn’t realise anything he’s just kinda cuddling into you and ignoring how fast you’re going down
  * “asra i think we’re gonna fall” “hm??” asra we’re gonna fall ohmyg–” “you’re so warm y/n” “a s _r a_ ”
  * he says so many stupid snow related pick up lines tho
  * e.g. “asra where’s your scarf??” “hmm… oh looks like it lost it… can i wrap you around me instead?” “… asra _did you lose it on purpose_ ” 
  * or, you two make a snow angel “you’re the real angel here y/n”
  * Warm up cuddles later on!! Because you gotta!!
  * Depending on your skills, asra can either a) pretend he sucks at skiing etc. or whatever just so you can teach ~~touch~~ him a bit or b) become your teacher to “correct” your stance just so he can teach ~~touch~~ you a bit - he’s flexible like that
  * And you know he’s playing but it’s a good game



Nadia

  * Grace elegance and beauty even in the freezing cold
  * shes so happy to be able to have time with you in the snow because she’s so far away from her responsibilities and it’s just the two of you
  * You two make a fabulous snowman that … honestly looks really good wow
  * But the best part is not even out in the snow it’s when you’re both inside and you’re sipping your hot drink and nadia’s smiling at you and you’re like ??? and she just goes “You look charming MC” and you don’t quite believe her because your nose is running and your eyes are watery from the cold but nadia is so genuine that you’re not flushing just from the cold anymore
  * She’s super supportive when you go skiing/whatevering down and takes loads of pictures and videos and tells you you were amazing even if _she’s_ already a pro at it
  * if you fall, nadia makes sure you’re alright first and foremost and frets just a bit before you reassure her you’re fine
  * if _she_ falls (if that’s possible) she laughs it off and asks you to teach her with a very sly but subtle smile that makes you go >.>
  * on the snow lifts, she looks at you like flynn looked at rapunzal in that one tangled scene as you’re looking at the scenery



Julian

  * Snowball fights but julianised. So like every time you get a hit in he’s crying out in pain and dramatically falling to the ground because of course he is
  * You two probably reenact a death scene and it’s very very dramatic
  * “MC… remember i love you… my dear my sun my stars … not even the harsh coldness of this weapon of snow … could ever erase your warmth from my heart”
  * If they’re there, mazelinka and portia are not impressed but they do remark that you two are a match made in heaven considering you indulge in his drama
  * A few passerbys probably go wtf but it’s okay because you’re having fun with _your_ dear, sun, and stars
  * And he does exude a sort of charisma so some kids aren’t afraid of taking a shot as well and its hilarious for them when he “dies” so this leads to a huge game of snowball fights ~~and julian thinking he cant wait to have fun like this with your future kids~~
  * Going down the hill in whatever form more than likely ends up with julian on the ground with a face full of snow because he tried to do a trick five levels higher than his own
  * julian probably says stupid snow pick up lines like asra but his make you roll your eyes when he says it because he’s so _smug_ and _dramatic_ saying them



Portia

  * You two do everything there is to do in the snow
  * snow angels turn into snowball fights with portia making impressive fortresses and throwing snowballs with more force than someone her height should be able to use that turn into snowmen that collapse because you two are really just chucking as much snow as possible into one huge pile before just sculpting it into this vague humanoid shape that you two take one look at and go …
  * “it kinda reminds me of vlastomil!! ” “maybe volta if you tilt your head..?” “oh! you’re so right y/n!” *snow figure collapses* both of you, in sync: “vulgora”
  * Go tobogganing down together and portia’s laughs and squeals are enough to last you the whole year who needs warm clothes or fireplaces when portia is the sun herself
  * of course that’s _before_ she uses your weights to speed up as you go down and inevitably crash and burn and now she’s not so much squealing but screaming ~~but still in joy let’s be real~~ and now you’re not so much warm but panicking
  * The snow lift is fun but hopefully you’re not afraid of heights because portia unintentionally (or intentionally…) rocks your seat as she waves to people down below and probably gives you a mini heart attack when she holds the phone over the edge to take pictures



Muriel

  * You two are in your own little corner because there’s a lot of people so you should definitely find a quiet place but not to worry inanna is with you of course and the whole experience is very very soft and wholesome with muriel
  * the only person you’d leave the snow super unharmed with. ~~everyone else are varying degrees of a mess~~
  * He won’t do snowball fights but if you join in with someone else’s he may be coaxed into making snowballs for you to launch from behind your little snow fortress that has to be _big_ to cover your mountain boyfriend
  * comment on how adorable he is in his seventeen layers of clothing and he’ll shortcircuit like. “!!!! w-what?? …it’s-it’s cold. stop smiling.”
  * Snow angels are just sad comparisons of your angel to his, really, and you have to convince him to do it because why?? whats the point of that??
  * and that’s _if_ inanna doesn’t come over and trample them as soon as you two finish and get up because she’s curious
  * You two try to make a snow companion for her but the resemblance is … not uncanny
  * Still it’s enough to get pictures!!
  * Take the opportunity to cuddle more than usual indoors because you can use the excuse that you’re “cold so let’s cuddle” and maybe some puppy dog eyes thrown in so muriel’s conflicted but ultimately kind heart is _compelled_ to warm you up



Lucio

  * snowball fights start off with one innocent ball that is a bit rougher than you’d like and then it snowballs into something bordering on vicious - people steer their families away from you two
  * at first he was just trying to annoy you but assuming you fought back, it is _so_ on - good luck
  * If lucio wins he’s rubbing it in your face but if you win? He’s playing it off like “well it’s just a game anyway!” sure it is lucio sure it is
  * if a stranger throws a snowball at you, whether intentionally or not, he’s ready to protect you even from a little kid. no one can hit you with snowballs ~~but him~~ thank you very much
  * Snowboarding, skiing, whatever it is he wants to get to the bottom first. and lucio might not even be trying to win against _you_ \- someone passes him and he’s speeding the hell up
  * Take the snow lifts and he’ll take the opportunity to cuddle up with you under the guise of “don’t be scared MC, i’ve got you” but it’s more like you’ve got _him_ if the lift stops and he’s like “what is going on??? Why have we stopped??? Has something happened?? This is ridiculous do they know who i am–” “lucio _please_ –”
  * ~~probably looks at you like miguel looked at tulio in that one road to el dorado scene~~
  * dare him hard enough to lick his arm and he would actually do it to show you he’s not a coward so like. your move




	6. Main 6 in secret relationships (HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> main 6 having to keep their relationship with mc a secret

asra

  * as you know, asra is all about affection so a secret relationship for him is like … near impossible
  * but he’s also good at lying smoothly and since he _is_ all about affection, you two can probably play it off as just having really touchy friendship
  * he doesn’t mind keeping it secret if it’s for necessity and he’s fine with that but he just has to consciously hold back on his love and touch which… is so much harder than he expected ~~and he knows just how hard that was during the three years you didn’t have your memories~~
  * Asra does find himself slipping from time to time, whether it’s a kiss on the cheek as you split up in the market or a hand lingering too long on your body or a gaze that is just a little bit too intense and loving for just friends but when that happens, you know it’s time to go home before he combusts from not being able to properly love you
  * when the time comes that you two can reveal it to others, don’t even bother announcing it–affection is just multiplied exponentially and people can just _see_ it but if they do ask “oh are u two together now???” asra just beams happily with a soft smile on his face as he looks at you when you nod



nadia

  * it pains her to have to hold back but she’s a countess so she knows allll about having to not do things for reasons and holding back her true feelings
  * when you’re alone she makes sure to lather you in as much love as you want because she’s making up for the lost opportunities and chances
  * if someone points out the rumours about you two, it physically pains her to refuse it, especially if she has to put on a little more emotion into the refusal. she’d rather just leave it at a simple ambiguous answer that leans more towards “no” but isn’t flat out refusing your relationship because to her, in that sense, it’s still acknowledging your relationship
  * But in the end, nadia _is_ the countess so even if people suspect, it’s not like they can outright accuse her of anything anyway but at the same time she does what she has to to put your mind at ease and if that means denying the rumours then so be it
  * For the time being, shes glad that she can show her love with you as much as she can in private but be prepared for the future because she’s definitely making up for lost time as soon as she can



julian

  * this rowdy boy’s a dramatic actor so if you two are caught in any sort of scene he can probably dramatise you two out of it
  * but people close to him can see right through his bull ngl
  * He tries to rile you up in public just to torment you but as long as you’re Strong you can deal with it. Especially if you give him a glare and a look that just screams “you’ll regret this later” 
  * julian does blush and stammer a lot if you make advances on him so try to keep the secret flirting on the low down because he can probably work his way out of getting caught kissing you but he can’t work his way out of blushing 200 reds without fumbling because you gave him a Look and he can’t _stop thinking about it_
  * he probably views the relationship as something really dramatic and painful like “forbidden love” so he is all about making up for lost chances in private and is low-key so _conflicted_ because on the one hand, though he may not admit it, the secrecy appeals to his love of drama but on the other hand he would love to just be able to treat you as his partner all the time



portia

  * Portia’s good at keeping it secret if it’s serious and she’s doubly good at figuring out if people suspect anything about you two because she’s good at gathering info like that
  * It’s quite easy for her because you two just have to go to her cottage and you’re both going to be pretty much undisturbed for a while and she knows most if not all the secret passageways so she can get to you whenever she wants anyway so it’s not a problem whatsoever of course
  * But _damn it_ she just wishes she could hold hands with you and kiss you and _hug you and tease and flirt with you anytime anywhere_ all the time everywhere because she loves you so much anD SHE WANTS TO SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD ALREADY (her heart hunter interactions say as much)
  * So really, at _first_ all is well
  * But as time progresses, she’ll become so much more affectionate with you when she can be and there’s a few pouts and frowns whenever she sees other couples 
  * Be prepared for her to announce her relationship with you to the world from atop the fountains or something when you two can reveal it



muriel

  * Literally the easiest thing because a) the spell and b) he doesn’t want to go out in public anyway 
  * But in the event you have to keep your relationship super secret and that includes from asra (who would be the only person muriel tells about you two), that’s going to be a bit harder
  * A lot harder because as soon as asra sees you two hanging out together he can pretty much instantly tell - muriel doesn’t just warm up to anyone ~~aka give eggs to anyone~~ and if you show even a hint of affection for him, he’s blushing already
  * But really, it is still the easiest thing if you just add c) avoid asra when you’re together or keep interaction between you two limited when with asra 
  * Of course muriel just has to not react at all when asra talks about you to him because asra’s been suspecting for a bit just what or who it was making his friend so happy and if mountain man shows even a hint of affection for you, the magician Knows
  * Ok in conclusion it’s the easiest thing to hide it from everyone but asra



lucio

  * Yeah no it’s not gonna work sorry
  * But let’s say you both try
  * Pesters you everyday if he can reveal it already
  * Oh he gets frustrated if someone flirts with you because he needs! to! step! in!! But he cant!!! And even though you’re perfectly capable of shutting the other person down, he’s in _agony_ \- he loooves showing ~~off to~~ people that you two are together, or, he _would_ if you didn’t have to keep it secret
  * But he gets pouty and whiny and clingy afterwards so that’s a plus, or not depending on how you see it ~~but it’s a plus~~
  * Would definitely try to rile you up in public to see you get flustered but it’s not too suspicious because everyone pretty much chalks it up to lucio being lucio and as long as you keep publicly refusing him, the rumours end at lucio trying to get with you and failing
  * But stars help you if lucio overhears those rumours - the ‘failing’ part gets to him and he is _so_ offended. Those servants don’t know just how much he _isn’t_ failing thank you very much



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof been a short while but hope u all enjoy!


	7. Main 6 studying with MC (HCs)

asra

  * asra is… _decent_ to study with
  * if you want to _actually_ study that is
  * Because one pout, one pair of puppy dog eyes, and he’s instantly calling for a break even though it’s been five minutes since your last one
  * sure, he’s determined to get serious for a really big exam, but if you try hard enough, he’ll crack so so easily it would be sad to witness if you didn’t love him so much. He literally can’t say no to that face of yours and you both know it
  * he’s really good at teaching difficult concepts though - asra has a way with words that just makes you understand them well
  * in the event that _he’s_ the one that doesn’t want to study, he does try to distract you for a bit with that mischievous asra smile and that intense gaze of his and him leaning just a bit closer than necessary but rest assured that if you put your foot down he’ll stop and you two can get work done
  * just don’t study too late or you’ll find him sleeping when you look up from doing a particularly hard problem but it’s adorable so its forgivable



nadia

  * nadia here is the best 
  * she’s organised, she’s got so many good study techniques, her notes are perfect and she knows exactly when you need a break so that the breaks aren’t too frequent but enough so that you don’t feel like ripping your hair out in frustration by the time you end a study block
  * if you do feel like ripping your hair out in frustration she’s amazing at support and stress-relieving - would give you a nice, warm hug and tell you just how smart you are even if you don’t realise it and how you’re working so hard that it’s commendable in itself, a massage slowly working it’s way in there
  * you might catch her staring at you a few times though so hopefully you can work under someone’s gaze because that stuff is pressuring as hell and nadia’s not flustered at all about being caught 
  * like asra, she can explain concepts super super well you might just replace your teacher for her honestly
  * And if you need an online resource that you gotta pay for, she’s got you covered 



julian

  * So julian tries to explain things to you but he just… fumbles. and, like. “you do it like this.” “okayy but why” “why???? because… because that’s the way it works.” “i still dont understand” “uh, um, i dont understand it myself y/n im sorry!!” “but. but you can _do it????_ ” “yeah _but i dont understand how i understand_ ”
  * his intentions are good though!
  * studyholic so it’s probably _you_ who has to call for breaks else he’s staying up till 3am having studied 8 hours straight 
  * he is very watchful of breaks though; times them and gets back to work immediately when time’s up
  * on one hand that’s good! it means the study session isn’t a waste of time and you get to work on creating some good study habits! 
  * on the other hand it’s not! it means you might have finally gotten him to relax, lie down a bit with you, get him laughing off a sliver of that stress and then the cursed alarm sounds and he’s yeeting himself out of your embrace and back into study mode!
  * please force him to rest he needs it



portia

  * it all depends on balance
  * you two can get a lot of work done together whilst also having some good fun 
  * but you both have to be super careful that one more snack run isn’t too many, one more five minute break isn’t too much, and one more “want to hear what i heard today y/n??? This is the last time and then we can get back to studying i swear!” isn’t going to lead into a full-blown gossip session
  * pepi is the best stress reliever just bask in her _existence_ for a few minutes and all your worries are gone your skin is cleared your crops watered
  * portia can make a bunch of cute and funny lil memory clues for a lot of stuff though which is awesome but sometimes she reaches really hard and it doesn’t make sense at all or it’s just too silly that you would probably giggle during a test so you two just burst out laughing which disrupts the studious mood but it was time for a break anyway right??
  * Study sessions with her are overall a good mix of fun and actual work but when the test is the next day you two are probably just bouncing back pure panic and screaming



muriel 

  * a nice, calm, quiet study session. if you’re working on your stuff and muriel’s working on his and even though he’s a bit stiff in the beginning he slowly relaxes throughout and even though he gets a bit flustered if he doesn’t know the answer to a question you ask, it’s all good. it’s nice
  * but say you’re the type to cause some mischief and whenever you do ask a question or he asks a question you brush your arms together, or when muriel’s looking over your shoulder you lean back gently against him, or you smile at him too long 
  * he’s super flustered. studying?? how can he when you’re being so–so _weird_? so _you_??
  * muriel would grumble about how you’re such a distraction and how he’s not getting any work done so what’s the point but he can’t bring himself to kick you out because at the end of the day he doesnt _really_ mind your company so he just flounders around you until you have mercy or it’s time to go home/leave
  * he acts like he doesn’t want to study with you again but he doesn’t refuse you when you suggest another study session so there’s that :D



lucio

  * for some strange, unknown reason you decide to study with lucio
  * sure, he’s your boyfriend but he’s still _lucio_ and he is, hands down, the type to try everything to get you away from your studies
  * he probably thought you wanted to _Study with him_ ~~winkwink~~ not actually _study_ so hes super disappointed when he finds out
  * from being a major distraction to doing everything but studying to kisses that get longer and rougher every second, he’s literally doing all he can to get you away from those textbooks
  * pouts when you ignore him in favour of work and whines about this being so unfair and how cruel you are and how you probably don’t even need to study anyway and at least melchior and mercedes love him 
  * but there is one advantage of studying with him and it’s when you _do_ have a break, he’s great for cuddles and relaxation
  * …but the disadvantage is that he won’t let you go when you decide it’s time to get back to work so honestly those cancel each other out whoops
  * nevertheless, he’ll insist on studying with you more in the future and let’s be honest, you’ll accept even though you know just how ~~un~~ helpful he is because, at the end of a very frustrating day, you still love him



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! also just a heads up that i may be less active in posting content because school’s starting to overwhelm me (could use a study session with nadia ngl) but i will be online (on tumblr)!


	8. Teaching Portia magic (HCs)

  * first off, portia is sosososo excited to be learning magic that it’s just _too adorable_ and so unreal
  * of course, a big part of it is because _you’re_ the one teaching her magic so that’s like, a huuuge plus in her eyes
  * you’d think she’d be just _rearing_ to go, diving headfirst into firing spells out, but she’s surprisingly patient and willing to go through things as many times as necessary if you think she has to
  * yeah, she may get a bit bored if you’ve been on one topic for a while, but she knows that magic is definitely your expertise and trusts you enough that if that’s what you guys have to do, so be it
  * no lesson is the same anyway - magic is ever-changing like that and so is portia
  * …and there’s a _lot_ of mishaps along the way so it’s not like it’s ever _truly_ boring 
  * the first time she gets a spell right, you’re both ecstatic - her happiness is so contagious but you doubt she’ll ever need that small light spell when her face is all the light the world needs
  * She does pout a bit, deflated, when you demonstrate a spell so _effortlessly_ and _epic-ly_ (how did you glow like that?? Will she glow?? Ooh she wants to glow too) but not to worry - it just makes her all the more determined!! 
  * but that’s _after_ she stares at you and playfully comments how you must be the most powerful magician in vesuvia
  * when she gets a bit better, having gotten the basics down, she seeks out another magician like asra or his parents to figure out if this idea of a spell she has is possible
  * because, surprise! she’s planning something for you
  * it might take a while and she may get extra tired having to get away after lessons under the guise of work or something else to go to _more lessons_ but she’s absolutely _determined_ to get this right and she’d be damned to miss a lesson with you because they’re slowly becoming her favourite part of her day
  * because a) she spends them with you, usually at her cottage where it’s nice and secluded and you go undisturbed (… and there’s no risk of hurting anyone other than yourselves and her poor garden) and b) she’s. learning. _magic_.
  * her hard work pays off and one late night, after a rather romantic candlelit dinner that has you suspiciously intrigued because whats the occasion and you’re both lying on the rooftop of her cottage she performs a spell that writes out your name and a wobbly but nevertheless legible ‘i love you’ with light and mayyybe you tear up??? because she’s concentrating _so_ hard on getting it to work whilst also giving you such a bright bright smile because she’s _so_ proud of herself and she loves you _so_ much and it’s things like this that she does to make _sure_ you know she loves you 
  * portia, rambling because shes flustered all of a sudden when she realises just what a big gesture she’s done: i wanted to add ‘so much’ at the end but asras parents said i should probably work on making the ‘i love you’ steady for a good twenty seconds first and-are you crying????? 
  * you: i just-love you so much-too
  * Also julian is always shook no matter how many times he sees portia do magic - any kind, any time
  * and the _joy_ she gets in revealing to him about mazelinka’s own magic is horribly satisfying in the way only a sibling can get and she ends up teaming up with mazelinka to see how far they can weird julian out when she comes back from the marketplace going “brought back the toenail clippings you needed mazelinka!!” “ah great work pasha set em here. you got enough strength to transform them into the chicken??” “of course!!” and julians just going ????!! 
  * and of course she manages to rope you in in her antics because can you really resist her? teamed up with pepi too??
  * portia: oh did i mention that i tried the new protection spell you taught me y/n??? the one about keeping evil ghosts away??? i tried it on mazelinka’s house - i hope it worked!!
  * you: i’m sure it did portia you’re getting so much better 
  * julian, standing outside, sweating: um. pasha. y/n. why can’t i go inside
  * portia: ??? what do you mean?? the doors open ilya
  * julian: i. i cant go inside. there’s an invisible barrier–are-are you sure you didnt put a barrier spell or something instead??
  * portia: … then how did me and y/n get in????? hm?????
  * julian: i dont know!! maybe you did it wrong???
  * portia, giving julian a hurt look: bu-but i tried so hard…
  * julian, panicked: w-wait pasha i didnt mean–
  * You: …..the spell was about keeping bad spirits away right?? 
  * portia, nodding and gasping: oh no ilya you must have an evil ghost haunting you
  * julian, panicked 2.0: what??? no i dont-pasha just-remove the spell-
  * portia: no way im not letting any ghost in here!!
  * julian: sjfskjf pasha!!!
  * Both devoraks are very superstitious so she’d definitely use her newfound knowledge to ward off evil…or attract it ~~julian’s poor heart has been scared out of him more than once at her pranks~~
  * Nadia absolutely encourages portias passion and calls you, her, and asra her court magicians and portia blushes because oh its sinking in that she’s _actually_ a magician now oh. _wow_
  * magician squad here she is



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this got long but can u tell i love her fsjklfjs thank u for reading!! i hope u enjoyed as much as i did writing it :)


	9. asra || a promised dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d wanted a dance at the masquerade, but considering what ended up happening, it had been impossible. Asra doesn’t forget his promises. (<1k words)

“Just follow me, I know the area.” **  
**

You rolled your eyes as Asra led you through the hedges, pulling you along, letting your surroundings blur away. It started off familiar, but grew less and less so, as the both of you headed deeper into the hedge maze. “I would _hope_ so, considering how much longer you’ve known the ‘area’ than me, but how much further must we go?”

Asra shot you a grin over his shoulder, giving you a quick squeeze. “Not much. You’ll see soon.” You resisted another roll of your eyes at his answer; cryptic as always, but then again, when was he not? 

Faust slithered away from him, going through your linked hands and giving you a soft squeeze as she nestled into the crook of your neck.

“Do you know where he’s taking us?” You whispered to her, fully aware Asra could hear the both of you. Faust leaned up, pressing her face into your cheek.

“Pretty place!” You nodded, intrigued.

“Faust, don’t give away the surprise! You promised!” Asra said, playfully scolding.

“Didn’t! Many pretty places!" 

"She’s got a point…” You said, laughing. There were lots of pretty places in Vesuvia, anyway. But, deep inside the hedge maze? Something you had missed, probably. You hadn’t been able to explore the whole of the Palace itself, nevertheless the grounds, what with the whole situation that was Lucio, the Devil, rituals, memories, parents… the list went on.

But that was over and in the past, you reminded yourself. And this was now. 

Whatever ‘this’ that Asra wanted to show you.

He slowed, bringing you closer. “We’re here.” You blinked. 

In front of you three was… a dead end. Or was it? You wouldn’t put it past Asra for some surprise. You merely cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him–to do what, you didn’t know _exactly_ , but _something_.

Asra smiled, waving a hand that parted that hedges to reveal–

Your jaw dropped.

A clearing, admittedly not very large, but beautiful and gorgeous despite it. A lovely white fountain, not as carefully attended to as the one with the deer but just as pretty to look at, flowing water that spilled into small pathways on the ground; the garden colourfully well-kept and vibrant.

You turned to Asra, eyes still wide with soft awe and wonder. 

“You did say you wanted a dance at the Masquerade and–” He led you further inside, ensuring you managed over the streams and onto a large square patch of uninterrupted grass. “I did promise one but.” He gave you a wry grin. “Circumstances did not allow, I’m sure you can remember.”

“Oh, certainly,” You said, sighing in mock disappointment. But the both of you knew that there was no denying the small smile on your lips. “So I’m guessing… you’re going to act on this promise of yours now?" 

He smiled fondly, pulling you in by the waist. "Mm, clever as always.”

You snorted. “It doesn’t take a genius to understand, Asra.”

“You never know.”

You felt movement as Faust slithered off your body and onto a large lilypad, swaying excitedly.

“Dance!" 

"Someone’s eager,” You said, laughing. You heard no reply, but felt Asra move his hands to the small of your back, and in response you wrapped yours around his shoulders. “Though… I suppose…” You hushed, leaning closer. “I can’t blame her." 

Asra laughed, the sound soft but eliciting vibrations from his chest, both sensations something you adored. For a few moments the two of you sway, content in the presence of each other, until–

"Faster!” Faust’s voice broke in, a pleasant shock that pulled you both out of your moment and into laughter.

“Are we too boring for you Faust?” Asra called as you turned to look back at the serpent. 

“Boring!”

“That’s not good now, is it?” You teased.

“Of course not. I might bore the both of you.” His eyes gleamed with cheek and mischief. “It would definitely ruin this surprise." 

Without need of thought, the both of you snapped outwards, keeping one hand together and suddenly you were spinning, the movements rendering you breathless but stammering out giggles nonetheless, Asra’s own accompanying you. 

Several times you fell back into his chest, getting a glimpse of that fond smile you were generously gifted with everyday before moving back and away, a twirl here and one there.

A few times you felt the edge of the grass creeping beneath your feet, but before you could slip or lean back beyond return, Asra guided you back towards him, fast enough to rip a yelp from you once or twice. You’re thankful you both move too fast to notice his amused smirk. Much.

And then you stopped, breathless and flush against each other, silent. Hearts pounding, your eyes fluttered shut as you leaned in, Asra doing the same before his lips were on yours, moving and passionate, and there was nothing else but you and him and–

You both broke away instantly, eyes wide. 

"Wait Faust–”

“Close your–”

“Want kiss too!" 

The precious little noodle flung herself towards you, moving erratically as she tried to squeeze two people at once, hardly long enough to do so satisfactorily. 

Though the thought was enough, and between the three of you, it usually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fictober at @fictober-event 
> 
> i don’t dance so if the dancing sounded terrible i’m so sorry 😅


End file.
